losing the light
by Empress of Everything
Summary: He had spent so many years searching for the light. Now it had been wrenched from him. How was he supposed to go on? {CoLu}


_A/N: Get the tissues, y'all. You're gonna need them..._

* * *

"You'll be okay while I'm gone, right?"

"Get going, Erik. Jellal needs your help."

* * *

"This is important, Cobra. We need to destroy these last few guilds before more crop up and make it harder."

* * *

"I just don't feel comfortable leaving you behind anymore, now that we're married."

"Well, think about it. Would you rather me be with you hunting down dark guilds or safe at home without you?"

His growl made his beloved laugh lightly.

* * *

Eager to see his wife, Cobra hurried through the mission. He hated the separation but if he wanted the world (and his wife) to be safe, the dark guild remnants had to be taken out.

* * *

"I'll be back in two weeks."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

"Hey Midnight, how many are you up to? I've taken out 42!"

"I'm quite comfortable at 43, Cobra."

"What?! No way you're going to beat me! Poison Dragon Roar!"

* * *

"I may take a short mission while you're gone, you know, just to keep myself busy."

"You're gonna miss me that much, eh, Bright Eyes?"

"Don't get a swelled head, snake breath."

* * *

"There, that should be the last of them."

"Does that mean I can go home now?"

"Are you _that_ eager to see the Fairies again?"

"No, I'm just _that_ eager to see my wife again."

* * *

"As long as you take someone with you, I don't mind."

"Everyone else is busy. I have Loke and my other spirits. I'll be fine, Erik."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, Lucy. I can't lose you."

* * *

"Can this train go any slower?!"

"Shouting at inanimate objects doesn't make it go faster, Cobra."

"Shut up, Midnight."

* * *

"Nothing will happen, Erik. I'll be just fine."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

He thought she would be at home, but a quick sniff told him her scent was rather stale. At the guild hall, then. She should be home from her mission by now.

* * *

"You really need to go now."

"Give me a kiss, Bright Eyes, then I'll go."

A whisper soft kiss to send him off had him smiling uncontrollably all the way to the meeting point.

* * *

It was too quiet. When was Fairy Tail ever this silent? That should've been his first tip off that something was wrong.

* * *

"Lucy's been acting a bit funny recently. And she smells weird."

"Thanks, Natsu, I'm sure that's just the thing a girl wants to hear."

"What was that, you popsicle?"

"You heard me, you fiery mouth-breather!"

"You wanna go?"

"Heck yes!"

"Boys! Are you getting along?"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

Cobra's humming slowed to a stop as he got closer to the guild hall. All the thoughts inside seemed very somber.

* * *

"I know you haven't been feeling well recently, Lucy. I'll run some tests and hopefully they'll be back by the time you return from your job. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will, Wendy. Thanks for everything."

* * *

He could smell tears. Unbidden, his heart rate picked up.

* * *

"Lucy! We need to get out of here! It's not safe!"

"No, Loke! We have to finish the job!"

" _LUCY!_ "

* * *

He could hear the whispered thoughts seething through the guild.

 _How are we supposed to tell him?_

 _This is terrible!_

 _No, please! Please don't let it be true!_

 _LUCY!_

* * *

"Come on, Lucy, keep your eyes open! We have to get you back to Wendy!"

"Loke…tell Erik…what I guessed…"

"Lucy, stay awake and tell him yourself!"

* * *

The Lion spirit stood in the middle of the guild hall, surrounded by sobbing mages. The air was a mess of heartbroken thoughts and shattered emotions.

Cradled in his arms was his beloved master and friend.

"No…" Cobra's voice was mere whisper, and yet it carried through the whole guild.

Loke's red-rimmed eyes lifted to met Cobra's stunned and horrified violet one.

"I'm sorry, Cobra."

* * *

"And tell him…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

 _No. No. Nononononono…. This couldn't be happening! Not his wife! Anyone but her! Don't take the light away! I still need her!_

"I failed. I couldn't protect them." Lion Hair carefully passed the body of Cobra's mate into his waiting arms.

 _Them? What is he…? Oh._ OH.

"You mean…"

The Little Dragon had tears pouring down her cheeks. "I was waiting to tell both of you," she choked out. "I think she guessed but the tests didn't come back until right before she returned from her job." Little Dragon's soul screamed in anguish. "If they had come back faster, she wouldn't have gone on the job!" Wendy sank to her knees and threw her head back, screaming, "Lucy would still be alive and the baby wouldn't have died either!"

Natsu pulled Wendy close, both weeping for their lost friend. All of the members clung to one another. The Light of Fairy Tail was lost to them.

* * *

 _Don't cry too much for me, Erik. I do wish we could've been together forever and raised this baby together, but it looks like that's not the way it's meant to be. I'll always be with you. Don't forget me? I'll always watch over your road. I'll see you again, Erik._

* * *

But Cobra was the one who would mourn its loss the most…

* * *

 _I love you, Erik._

* * *

 ** _"LUCY!"_**

* * *

 **A/N:** This one made me very sad while writing. It's a different style that what I normally write, being mostly dialogue. So much angst! Right in the feels! I'm so sorry. I'm going to go cry in a corner now…

P.S. on a slightly more humorous note, did anyone catch my reference with Cobra and Midnight bantering?


End file.
